All i need is your smile
by Tekiri the neko kitsune hybrid
Summary: just a cute fanfic warning this has loli lemons X3 main pairings is kon x harem of girls -


This story is About a crossover fanfic between tokyo raven and rosario vampire the characters from tokyo raven i will be using will be kon because she is adorable ^^ also lets pretend she doesn't age and continues to stay in a child like form  
warning: this story contains yuri lemons loli and is harem bound enjoy  
pov= character name: talking= "hello" thinking= -i was thinking- actions= *picked up books* backround pov =[i was thinking about crabs]

-  
Chapter one: Kitsune and a Vampire  
[After spending many years in the human world kon was sent by her mother to the youkai world to learn how to control her monster form which she is always in ironically]]

kon:*is on a large school bus that is about to enter a large tunnel in which she looks out the window to observe the beautiful spectrum of colors she then began to see a bright light;After the blinding light was gone the bus stopped and the bus drivers voice was heard*  
Bus Driver:"All Right Kid its time to get off"  
kon:*gets up from the seat and walks down the aisle until she was at the door and thats when the driver put his hand on her shoulder in which she froze from the sudden contact*  
Bus Driver:"Hey kid before you go you should know that this school is dangerous...be careful now  
*moves his hand away from your shoulder and watches kon slowly leave the bus as she is very nervous and her tail is all puffed up before leaving*  
kon:*is very scared and slowly walks through the death themed woods and after 5 minutes of walking she begins to her a sound of a bike and a voice saying...*  
?:"Watch Out!"  
*crashes and ends up hitting kon right in the back and they both fall onto the dirt floor*  
kon:*is in a small amount of pain as she stands up and looks at the person who has crasshed into her and she blushes and realises that her hand is on the other girls breast while her other hand is on her leg before she jerks her hands vack from the shock and her tail begins to sway quickly as she ushers apologies for accidentally touching the girl*  
?:*looks at the person she has hit and is stunned b how cute the girl looks with her hoodie and what appears to be her large fluffy tail nd cute ears *  
"i-im sorry i ran into you with my bike please forgive me...what is your name cutie?  
kon:*blushes at he comment and smiles before hugging her tail and lets out a adorable whisper saying*  
"k-kon...w-whats your name?'  
?:*smiles brightly and looks into the kitsune's eyes which are (i gonna say she has red eyes because i want to ^^) red eyes*  
"my name is moka akashia (probably butchered her name X3) this is my first day at yokai academy is this your first day as well cutie and also do you wanna be freinds kon?"  
*Awaits a answer*  
kon:*smiles and nods at both of her questions before she sees moka smile brightly and lunge onto her and she blushes very deeply asd she stares into moka's emerald eyes*  
moka:-i guess this is what's called love at first sight isn't it?-*Makes am small smile before placing a small kiss on kons cheek before getting up and holds out her hand for kon to grab so she can get up easier*  
kon:*is blushing tomato red and takes mokas hand in which helps her up and moka then picks up kon and holds her bridal style in which kon uses her large tail to make herself look like a large furry ball*moka:*Giggles and starts walking with kon in her arms to the school*

-  
Time skip... also how are you enjoying the story? comment below on changes and other things ^^  
-moka:*after asking kon many questions on including what classroom she was assigned to in which she was joyful that she found out that kon and her are in the same classroom;both now enter the classroom and she walks to a seat thats near the window and places kon in a chair that is right in front of her and smiles brightly*  
kon:*has a warm smile but her current thought which was perverse was cut off when what looked like a teacher entered the room and smiled as she looked over the students*  
nekonome:*is smiling as she looks over the students she will be teaching this year and stops at kon in which she stairs and examines her and sees she has the same problem as her and smiles before looking over the students name book that was set up for her to review and starts callings names*  
moka:*hears her name being called and says*  
here  
kon:*hears her name be called and smiles but lets loose a small purr in which most students could hear which earned her some awws from the girls and chuckles from he boys*  
nekonome:*makes a small grin and stares into kons eyes and she begins to think some peverted thoughts before returing to reality and starting the lesson*  
"hello and welcome to yokia academy and in this class we will learn how to control our monster forms"  
*continues with the lesson*  
saizo:*stares at the small kitsune with a grin*

-  
Time Skip to after first and second period and lunch begins

Kon:*stretches as she is walks through the hallway and her ears twitch as a familiar voice can be heard in which she turns around but before she could she was scooped up in said persons arms and blushes deeply as both jealous girls and boys stare angrily at both of them but then she suddenly begins to purr into her arms*  
moka:*blushes as she feel and hears the purrs and smiles as she walks them both outside to the vending machine*  
"your too cute and also can i drink some of your blood i didn't tell you this but im a vampire"  
*smiles and gently pets kons ears awaiting her answer*  
kon:*blushes and nods and she sees moka put her head into her neck and her face heats up more when she feels moka's breath against her neck before eventually sinking her fangs in which causes kon to let out a small moan into mokas ear which makes her blush*  
moka:*is blushing deeply and stops drinking kons addictive blood and smiles as she repays kon by buying the kitsune a small choclate shake from the veding machine and hands it to her*  
"thank you cutie here take this i saw you don't have anything to eat and i wanted to repay you for letting me drink your blood"  
kon:*smiles and takes the can and begins to steadily drink the chocolate down*  
saizo:*appears out from a nearby pillar*  
"hehe lookie here to hot babes hehe why dont you come with me hehe"  
*flashes a grin attempting to seduce the girls with his "manly charms"*  
moka:*glares at the saizo and stands in front of kon possessively*  
"lets go somewhere else kon"  
*gently picks up the kitsune and runs off with her*  
kon:*is oblivious to what happened and is drinking the chocolate with a satisfied smile and purrs into mokas chest*  
"we have to go to class soon moka..."  
moka"yeah we have to lets go"

-  
time skip to after school on top of the roof ^^

kon:*gazes off into the distance while being pet by moka*  
moka:*places a small kiss on kons head and starts petting her tail which causes her to let a small set of moans*  
"so cute"  
kon:*blushes*  
"m-moka i have to give the bus driver a package i forgot to send ill be right back"  
*kisses mokas cheek before jumping off the roof and landing on her feet before making a dead sprint into the woods and makes sure that the small cartridges in her pocket is safe*  
moka:*is blushing but follows kon shortly after but is stopped by a familiar voice in the woods*  
saizo:*appears from behind a tree and looks at moka*  
"hehe looks like the runt left ya sweetcheeks hehe why dont you come with me to my dorm and we can have some fun hehe"  
moka:*sighs and looks at saizo*  
"no i have to go to the bus stop to help kon with something"  
Saizo:"you don't understand do you?..."  
*starts to transform into his orc form*  
"hahahaha why don't you transform too baby"  
*his elongated tongue comes out of his mouth*  
moka:"h-hey you aren't supposed to use your monster form when on school grounds"  
*looks toward the path ahead leading to the bus stop*  
saizo:*makes a grin*  
"we aren't on school grounds anymore hehe"  
*wraps his tongue around moka's leg and slams her against a tree*  
moka:*gasps in pain*  
kon:*is at the bus stop until her enhanced hearing hears moka's pain filled cry and makes a dead run to mokas position;after a few seconds kon reaches moka who is is in pain on the ground so she picks up a rock and throws it hard into saizo's which causes him to grunt in pain and stumble back*  
saizo:*growls darkly and charges at kon at full speed and attempts to lash out slashes against her in which she dodges to much of her surprise*  
"DIE YOU LITTLE SLUT!"  
*ends up getting a lucky hit on kon sending her back into a tree and she rolls down the hill and his the bus stop sign in which she grunts in pain*  
kon:*is fairly injured and attempts to get up but grunts in serious pain*  
moka:*yells out*  
"Kon!"  
*slides down the hill and rushes to kon putting her head on her lap as her eyes tear up*  
"k-kon y-your gonna be ok"  
kon:*smiles knowing she probably isn't before trying to touch moka's cheek with her hand*  
"i-i guess i will be..."  
*passes out from the pin and her hand falls limp taking off her rosario in the process*  
moka:*gasps in surprise as some tears fall down her cheek before she is enveloped by a glowing light*  
"M-my rosary i-it came off!?"  
*is suddenly swarmed by bats and the sky becomes and water becomes a red color*  
saizo:"i-impossible... a-a S-Class super monster...a vampire  
*starts to shake in fear*  
inner moka:*the bats start to peel off her figure and her new appearance is stunning with her silver colored hair she at first looks at the ground where kon lies sleeping covered in cuts and scrapes from when she had protected moka from saizo;she bends down and wipes away a tear that was on the girls cheek before turning her attention and rage to saizo*  
"YOU...YOUR THE REASON WHY I WAS AWAKENED...ITS TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!"  
*rushes at immense speed to saizo and kicks him dead in the face sending him into the side of the hill knocked out*  
saizo:"y-yes ma'am"  
*passes out*  
inner moka:*sighs and looks at the girl nearby before walking to her and picking her up which causes her to make up*  
kon:*blushes deeply as she wakes up as her head is being cradled in mokas breast before she gave it a squeeze*  
inner moka:*blushes very deeply and places kisses on kons head*  
someone decided to wake up...sleepy head  
*gently flicks her ear causing her to get a satisfied moan from her as she walks both of them to the dorm with a certain thought on her mind*  
kon:*purrs deeply*

-  
time skip to the dorm  
warning lemon ahead!

inner moka*opens the dorm room in which they are both sharing from what a teacher told them and lays kon on the bed and starts to take off her clothes starting with her shirt*  
"hehe~ dont be afraid didnt you ask me earlier you wanted to be my girlfriend? this is one of the things they do so dont worry and i want to become more then just that~ also strp down to your bra and panties and you will refer to me as mistress"  
*Has seductive grin*  
kon:*blushes deeply and feels her previous worries fade away and is instructed by moka to strip down to her panties and bra*  
"o-ok mistress"  
*blushes deeper and her tail sways excitedly*  
inner moka:*is fully naked and grins as she pins the kitsune to the bed and tears off her bra and slides her panties off making the small Nitsune gasp;she then begins my sucking on her small perky nipples making her moan*  
"So Cute~"  
*gently touches kons crotch and kisses her deeply and passionately*  
kon:*moans into the kiss and gropes at inner mokas breasts which catches her off guard*  
-it feels so good~-  
inner moka:*pushes two fingers inside her*


End file.
